


The Valar's Queen

by Lana_That_Person



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit- All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fell Winter, Female Bilbo's name is Brenna, Gandalf and Bilbo have never met, He has his coronation before Erebor fell, M/M, Magic, Majestic Bilbo, Majestic Thorin, Mean hobbits, Mystical Tattoo, No one ring, Ones, Soulmates, Thorin is already King, bamf fem bilbo, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_That_Person/pseuds/Lana_That_Person
Summary: Brenna was neither more Baggins nor more Took. She was something else entirely. So when a group of hopeful dwarves, led by a solemn would-be-king, and a wizard who knew far too much come looking for a burglar, anything could happen...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be shit writing with a great storyline so Enjoy!

_The Shire_

   When Belladonna was pregnant, all of Hobbiton knew that the child would be special. With parents like that, it was impossible not to be! But nobody could have guessed just how right they were. Because when Brenna Baggins was born she was born with a line of writing in a language no one could decipher on her palms. 

   "How abnormal!" "How un-Hobbit like!" they squealed and sneered.

   And so the Shire watched Brenna grow up with bated breath, fearing the unknown and different.

   Then the Fell Winter hit and the wargs and orcs came pouring in, and the hobbits of the Shire forgot about the oddity that was Brenna Baggins. For a while at least.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a sad one but don't worry it will get better soon.

_Bag End_  
 

 "Honey we need more food! We'll just go hunting for a little bit. I have my sword and Brenna can protect herself!" said Belladonna.  
   

"Okay fine but I'm coming with you. I'm not good at hunting like you two but I can help carry stuff," Bungo sighed.  
   

   Brenna and her parents set out to see if they could scrounge up anything for supper. They were running dangerously low on meat and with the snow and wild wargs packs there was no way they could get into town.  
 

 Brenna trudged forward nervously playing with the gloves covering her hands. The forest was too quiet and still.  
 

 Brenna started to say "Mum something isn't ri..."

   "RUUUNNN" screamed Bungo as Wargs suddenly poured in from all sides.

   Brenna started screaming, frozen in fear, as he was attacked by a large black one. Her mum ran for Bungo but a giant warg hit her and she fell, losing her sword.

   Brenna started trembling and her gloves burned away as her hands started glowing a dark yellow. As she fell to her knees bright rays of golden light burst from her hands.

   But as she wailed for her parents her hands quickly burnt out and she fell unconscious, unknowing of the Hobbits who had heard their screams and saw everything that happened. 

 _Bag End 2 days later_           

   Brenna slowly woke up, disoriented and in pain. Remembering what had happened she quickly sat up and looked around, wincing in pain. She looked at her hands, the writing looked bolder than ever. Her grandfather, Thain Took, walked in with tear stains and bloodshot eyes.

Brenna started shaking with tears, uncaring of the pain, as he walked over and told her the dreaded news. Her parents had died. And so she was alone with powers she didn't understand. That couldn't save her parents.

 

 

 


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this came out a lot faster than I expected! Enjoy!

_The Shire_

"Have your heard about Brenna?"

"Her poor parents!"

"But what even happened?"

"I heard she shot fire from her hands"

"I heard she killed her parents!"

"Quick run she's coming"

Lobelia and her followers briskly skittered away as Brenna walked by in solid black clothing, tear stains visible yet her head held high.

"Monster, Devil, Cursed!" the Hobbits whispered around her. As she moved towards the bakery, a group of older male Hobbits blocked her way.

"Just where do you think your going?" the leader snarled.

The Hobbits snickered around her and turned away, no one willing to help the young woman in mourning who was surrounded by such vicious rumours.

"To the bakery," Brenna gravely replied.

"No we don't want you here! You could contaminate us all with your abnormality!" he thundered.

"No one can protect you now!"

Suddenly they all started moving towards her and the leader pushed her. Hard.

As she started to fall, hearing their laughter around her, someone unexpectedly caught her. 

Brenna blinked up at the vaguely familiar old face.

"Gandalf?" 


	4. Gandalf's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify Gandalf didn't know Belladonna personally but heard of her and her bravery and adventurous spirit through Elrond, who she was close friends with. Brenna recognized him from one her books about wizards cause it makes sense that he's been alive for thousands of years since he's a wizard.

_Shire Market_

"Are you okay?" Gandalf asked softly.

"Well yes I'm fine thanks to you" she replied.

Gandalf winked at her knowingly and gently set her upright. Whirling around, robes flaring, he glared at the Hobbits whose eyes were darting every which way looking for an escape.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He thundered, as his staff started glowing brightly.

The Hobbits looked like deer caught in headlights. Gandalf continued berating them as they started to shuffle backwards. As he started walking towards them menacingly, they ran away, with Brenna looking on in amusement. Once they were all out of sight, she dusted herself off and strode over to Gandalf. 

She curtsied to him saying, "Brenna Baggins, at your service."

"Gandalf the Grey, at you and your families," he bowed.

Gandalf asked why the Hobbits were acting like that, knowing they were a peaceful but conservative people.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry yourself. Would you like to come to my smial for tea? It's the least I can do in repayment for helping me" Brenna said.

"I would love to! Which reminds me I'm here looking for Belladonna Baggins, are you a relative?" 

"She was my mother."

"Was?" he replied curiously.

"She and my father passed away about 2 weeks ago." she said grimly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. But there is much I need to discuss with you. Shall we go?" 

_Bag End_

Brenna and Gandalf sat down at her table, Gandalf sitting in the Elf sized chair her mother kept.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brenna asked as she poured tea. 

The Hobbits might hate her and want her banished but she would always be a polite hostess. Always.

Gandalf sipped the tea and replied, "I came to the Shire searching for your Mother because her dear friend Elrond had recommended her. You see I was looking for someone to share an adventure with." 

He grabbed a biscuit and continued, "But since she has died, and you have my condolences, I wondered if maybe you would like to come instead."

Brenna looked up surprised,  
"Me?!?"

"Yes you. This might be presumptuous because we just met, but what do u have here holding you back?"

"My family is here" she replied defensively.

"The family that won't protect you or the memories of a family that is unfortunately and sadly gone" he replied.

"I guess I see your point. I will go then. But where to and who are we traveling with?"

Gandalf replied as Brenna stared with a shocked expression. 

"Dwarves?!?!?"

 

 


	5. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Maya Rivera, who helped me along with this chapter.

_Brenna's Pov_

_Bag End_

Dwarves?

A Wizard?

An adventure?

It feels like for the past 2 days that's all that's been running through my head, day and night. But at least I'm not thinking about Mother and...

No don't go there Brenna.

Yet I can't help but stare at the black symbols on my hand and wonder why this happened to me.

Why I was born with this power that I can't control. 

But there is no use thinking about that now. If I'm to go on this adventure I must prepare. I will not be some defenceless dame who is useless in a fight.

Mother taught me to fight with small daggers and Father taught me how to survive in any situation. I can do this. I must keep telling myself this.

Now first I have to pack. Gandalf didn't tell me all the details, only saying that our goal must be said by the dwarves leader. Most likely we will be traveling by pony and setting up camps along the way, and I thank the Valar that Father taught me to ride a pony.

I pack only the essentials; a few dresses (some plain and one nice one), toiletries, a bed roll and my weapons. 

That night I slowly fell asleep thinking that maybe this adventure will reveal the things I desperately want to know.

_Bag End, The Next Day_

Today is the day. Today I leave the Shire and it's hatred and prejudice behind. Forever.

I feel nervous but brush the feeling aside, knowing that I have lots to do today. I throw on a simple light brown dress and gather my golden curls into a ponytail.

Putting on my customary gloves, I head towards the kitchen, assuming that the dwarves will want a proper Dwarven Feast when they arrive. Mother knew lots of people from her adventures, including some dwarves from the Iron Hills, who taught her Dwarven customs.

I'm thankful that I have lots of meat in the cellar since I hadn't been able to grab any last time I visited the market. I shudder just thinking about it, wishing I had had my daggers at the time. 

I start cooking the variety of meats up, with everything from sausage to steak. I'm not very domestic, but I had basic manners thank you very much.

Soon it was all done and I moved the two tables together. I ran up stairs to fix my hair and put on a nicer deep purple dress. Not very Hobbit-ey but when have I ever been? 

I went to the dining room and started setting everything out. As I was putting down the last dish, the doorbell ran.


	6. The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to CandyRainbow who graciously offered to translate this fic into Polish.

_Brenna's Pov_

_Bag End_

I quickly darted over to the door, and opened it.

"Balin, Son of Fundin, at your service"

"Brenna, daughter of Belladonna, at you and your families"

Balin stared curiously at my gloves but didn't comment, thinking she wore them for "fashion" like his apprentice Ori.

As I directed him to place his weapons on the bench, I observed him. He was an older dwarf, with white hair and many beads showcasing that he was a scribe, a tutor and a member of the Fundin family.

I directed him to the kitchen, where he seemed surprised that there was so much meat. When he noticed the cask of ale, it looked like he was going to cry from joy.

Then another knock at the door sounded. I opened the door and the menacing looking dwarf seemed quite surprised that I didn't even flinch at him, for he was used to dainty looking females becoming scared at his warrior attire and harsh tattoos. I introduced myself and said his brother was in the kitchen.

Dwalin just stared at her, wondering how she knew they were brothers without him introducing himself as a son of Fundin. I laughed a little, finding it quite amusing that he didn't know I knew the meanings of his beads.

Soon more and more dwarves and finally Gandalf poured in, all of them starting or continuing eating and drinking merrily.

_Switch to no Pov_

Many a dwarf stared at the Hobbit's beauty as she whirled around, playing the perfect hostess. But inside Brenna was quite uneasy because her hands kept getting hotter and hotter as the night went by. Finally a loud knock sounded through the smial. Everyone was suddenly silent and Gandalf said dramatically "He is here."

Brenna hands suddenly started burning so hot it almost burned. Rubbing them tenderly through the gloves she went to answer the door and gracefully pulled it open.

As she opened the door she almost gasped. He was the most handsome and majestic man she had ever seen. With long black hair streaked with subtle stands of silver and a steely expression, her heart stuttered a beat. His mouth gaped open for a second but he quickly closed his mouth, and looked her up and down, making her blush prettily.

"So this is the burglar?" he asked Gandalf in a deep voice that made her shudder slightly.

"I am Brenna Baggins, at your service my King." she replied confidently, curtsying deeply.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield" he said surprised she recognized his beads stating him as a Dwarven King.

"What is your fighting background? Choice of weapon?" he drilled her.

Brenna quickly replied "My mother taught me to fight with daggers in my teens and I have practised ever since."

Thorin nodded appraisingly and Brenna turned around to lead him to the dining room but tripped on one of the many weapons laying around. As she started to fall, Thorin reached out to catch her and grabbed her arm. Feeling their skin tingle pleasantly at the contact they looked into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Brenna's eyes closed and she slowly floated up into the air, vertical with her arms spread. Golden light starts glowing around her, surrounding her in its light. The company looked up awestruck as the light burst brightly then burnt out and Brenna started falling down. Thorin rushed forward and caught her.

As he held her, a sense of completion, of almost rightness, of home came over him. He fell to his knees in shock, cradling her to his chest. The dwarves stared with their mouths hanging open. Thorin looked down lovingly at the beautiful Hobbit. "It's her... My One."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is crap writing but hopefully everyone like the plot and storyline! Since I have zero artistic ability, if anyone is willing to draw some fan art, I would be incredibly happy and grateful.


	7. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writing is just not turning out how I want it and I have a lot to deal with right now, so I'm taking a hiatus. I don't know if I will ever continue writing this though so I'm leaving the main plot line

1\. Her hand tattoo says Protector of All in Khuzdal (Shamrûnayusullu)

2\. Thorin is her One and soulmate and because of him she achieved her full power

3\. They fall in love fast (no slow burn)

4\. She kinda resents Thorin at first for not being there when her parents died but understands it wasn't his fault 

5\. In Mirkwood Thorin agrees to give Thranduil the jewels but he thinks he's a liar. Thranduil throws them in a cell together so then the company bust's them out

6\. Thranduil is confused and angry at her but the rest of the Elves like her. However they don't understand what or who she is until the Battle

7\. They company finds the Arkenstone but it affects everyone but Brenna and Thorin cause they are soulmates and protected by the Valar

8\. Thorin destroys the Arkenstone with a sword Mahal gives him and proves he will be a good king to Bard, Thranduil and Gandalf

9\. Brenna Kills Azog and his entire army with giant glowing gold light that disintegrates them when Azog tries to kill Thorin

10\. Dwarves of Erebor and Iron Hills call her Kidhuzurâl (Golden One) after she defeats the army and saves Thorin, Fili and Kili

11\. Everyone loves her in Erebor cause she saved them and is kind to everyone

12\. Brenna and Thorin get married and the Valar reveal that she was giving her powers to stop the extinction of the dwarves because they reveal that if she hadn't killed Azog's army every dwarf would have been killed

13\. They live happily ever after, with Erebor thriving for millennium under the care of King Thorin and Queen Brenna


End file.
